When my world comes crashing down
by PuddyKatz
Summary: Lucy is a 4 year old hows world just comes crashing bown. She stumdles into fairy tail bleeding and crying her past is a mistery to all. How will she and the guild react to someone from her past gives her the worst news of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Overall POV

A little girl that look four was limping her left leg was bleeding badly there was a trail of blood the little girl was making. She had on pink tank-top and light blue skirt-shorts (a skirt with shorts underneath) she had no shoes on and long blonde hair that went to her waist she had tears streaming down her face but it wasn't from the cut on her leg . She seemed very determined to get some were when she stopped she was in front of the number one guild in fiore… Fairy Tail. She pushed the door with all over her strength but only opened it enough to squeeze through. At this point mirajane noticed the small girl that enter the guild then more started to notes the dragon slayer were the first for it reeked of blood. She stood there everyone watching now.

"Help…. Me." Was all she could squeeze out before hitting the flour with a thud. Everyone seemed to be in action at this point and got her to the infirmary were Wendy healed her.

…...

LITTLE GIRLS POV

When I woke up I found I was in a bed that to be honest wasn't very conferrable. It was a big room that look like a hospital but empty. There were voices coming from outside I got out of the bed and put on my pjs, they were pink pants with a cheetah pattern on them and they were fuzzy with a matching tank-top. I went to the door and opened it everyone looked at me and I yawned.

"Are you ok?"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"…"

They all waited for my answer but I didn't have one for any of them it made me sad and I just cried in my hands. They tried to comfort me but it just made me cry more. I cried for a long time I cried till my tears ran out so I sat there until a small old man walked up to me.

"Hello child, my name is master Makarov but you can call me master." I nodded and he continued "would you like to talk in private?" he asked and again I nodded. He led me to his 'office' and I talked for the first time sins I got here.

"My name is Lucy."

"That's a nice name, may I ask were you got that cut on your leg?" I nodded

I told him my store I told him… everything.

FLASH BACK

"Lucy are you ok you look deep in thought?" a boy with dirty blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes asked me.

"What… O-oh I'm fine Luke-nee (I don't know the Japanese think sorry :*()." I answer him but he just looks more concerned.

Me and my brother (he's 10 by the way. ;P) and a little exceed (her name is Lola) walked through the forest my brother was holding my hand it was peaceful and quiet but then a giant monster that looked like a green monkey and is had a pink face. It looked at us and smiled like he just found his dinner.

"RUN LUCY!" I looked at my brother as he ran forward and his fist glowed a bright golden brown.

"NO I WONT LEAVE YOU." I yelled back

"LUCY RUN I WILL MEAT YOU AT A GUILD GO TO FAIRY TAIL…I love you." I barely cot that last part but I turned and ran as fast as I could but I tripped and cut my leg on a tree root. I ran till I couldn't run no more but I kept going until I reached fairy tail. I pasted out from lose of too much blood.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Would you like to join fairy?" I looked at him like he was crazy but he ignored my stare and just smiled.

"I don't know…I guess but when my brother comes for me I don't know what we're going to do." He just smiled and nodded.

"Okay so where would you like your stamp and what color?"

I thought for a second "My right hand, pink." I answer him and he seemed pleased.

I left masters office and I walked over to a small table and sat down I lade my head down and just softly cried to my self-wall I listened to the fighting going on utill it all stopped at one and I herd a familiar voice yell across the guild.

"WHERES LUCY!"

I instantly made my way through the crowd to find a small pink cat with a white tummy and a small light blue bow on her head and she was panting.

"LOLA!" I yelled as I jumped to her and her in my arms for a couple minutes when I realized something.

"Lola where's Luke?" I asked her but she just shook her head. I stared in horror as the pink cat began to sob. I just stared as my entire world crashed down in one instant. Not a single tear I wanted to cry, scream, smash things, run, hide, escape but I just stared at Lola and hugged her.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours I stood up and I just walked strait out of the guild I Know everyone was watch me but I don't care I walked to the forest following the trail I made from when I cut my leg . I walked for miles and stopped at the spot where I last saw my brother I fell to my knees and lade down the now sleeping Lola and I yelled at the top of my lunged I yelled until my world went black.

THANK YOU  
>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL UPLODE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOOOOON!<p>

;P

GOODY BY !


	2. My world is put back together

LUKE'S POV

I watched as my little sister ran from me to a place where I can only hope she's all right. I turn my attention back to the monster and he was smiling and laughing but I'm going to punch that smile right off of his face.

"Lola fly me up and drop me over him." I yell to the exceed she nodded and grabbed the back of my shirt and dropped me over the giant monkey I punched him and he fell to the grown but he just got back up an punched me I slid across the ground and hit a tree. I opened my eyes in time to see the monster punch Lola.

"LOLA!" I yelled I felt my blood boil at this monster and my magic was over flowing I got off the ground and charged the monkey and punched him in his stomach sending him flying but not before he scratched my left arm and blood dripped to the ground and my world when black.

….

OVERALL POV

Luke's eyes flow open and he looked around at his surroundings he was by a fire and there was a bandage on his left arm there was a girl that looked to be in her late 20's she was stirring something in a pot over the fire.

"Hello… were am I how long have I been asleep?" he asked the woman she smiled at him.

"Well you're in a forest silly and about a day and a half." She then started to laugh at her own joke.

I looked to the sun we have about 5 hours of sun light. "Thank you for your help but can you point me to magnolia?" he asked standing up.

"well sure if you go that way about 7 miles you should get there but you should probably wait till morning there are some real bad things out there that would love to have you as a smack." Luke just nodded and gulped knowing all too well what she meant.

….

LUCYS POV

I fluttered open my eyes open to find I was back at Fairy Tail in the hospital room again. I got up and changed because I was cover in dirt and moss. I was wearing a white sleeve less shirt and a skirt-shorts that went to my knees. When I went into the hall there wasn't any one I walked I into to guild hall and I was pounced on.

"Lola?" She just dug her face deeper into my chest and I hugged her I went to a small table and just pet her head until she calmed down and I asked her what happened.

"Luke told me to fly him up and drop him over the thing and he punched it but it got back up and punched him and sent him flying and he hit a tree. I went to help him but the monkey punched me the lasted thing I heard was Luke yelling my name and when I woke up the was a big puddle of blood and Luke was gone." the whole time Lola had tears running down her face. I hugged her and we just sat hugging each other we knew people were staring and some crying ( mirajane) but we just sat and hugged.

Lola and I went outside look at the sun I estimated that we had 3 hours of sun left. Staring at the sun something in me clicked and I felt happy and at home. "Lola? You know this will be our new home and we will have to go on missions and stuff right?" she looked at me like I was crazy and I just smiled at her.

"YA, this will be fun and this guild, these people, I can tell they care, and they will welcome us with open arms." She said smiling but tears streamed down her face and I hugged her. ….

LUKES POV

'Lucy's probable freaking out I have to get to her fast.' The sun was just coming up and I started to head to magnolia. I walked forever and when I heard people I started to run. I saw houses and buildings I walked up to a man with a cart of apples and asked him where fairy tail what and he directed me to a huge building I was in awe it got bigger from the last time I saw fairy tail. I pushed the doors open and the guild was in a huge fight people punching each other and drunken people cheering them on.

"Hello… may I help you?" A lady with white hair asked me.

"Umm…I'm looking for a little girl her names Lucy." I finished my sentence and she gasped and tears started to roll down her face at this point everyone was staring at me.

"Are you Luke?" asked a girl with scarlet hair and armor. I nod and every one gasped again.

"We'll have you seen my sister?" Everyone stepped to the side revealed a 4 year old little girl hugging a pink cat and tears streaming down both of their faces. "Hey Luce I'm back!" He yelled and held out his hands for a hug. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and jumped into his embrace and she cried for she was happy and with her brother.

THANK YOU

IF YOU WHAT MORE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL ADD MORE TO THIS STORY

;P

GOODY BYE


End file.
